


New Beginnings

by Old deeplyshallow (deeplyshallow)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/pseuds/Old%20deeplyshallow
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero look back over their time in Oz.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar
Kudos: 9





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net: 21/10/12

Somewhere on the outskirts of Oz a Scarecrow and a Witch held hands as they gazed for the last time upon their homeland, a place neither of them had left before, the home of all their memories; good and bad.

Neither had expected this of their future, no one could have predicted the events that had led them here: friendships had been made and broken. Hearts had been taken, given, even shrunk. Lives had been lost, love had been found. Illusions created, facades cracked. Laughter, loneliness, tears, pain and passion had consumed them all. They'd come into this as children; strong, confident, careless and ambitious. They'd been churned out as traitors; scarred, broken, alone and left for dead, unable to return. It was the end of an era.

It was over now, they both knew it, they cast their gaze from the well known landscape and looked at each other, with the hope that had never quite been lost and the love that they could never lose. Ready, not for an ending, but a new beginning.

For, if there was one thing that Oz had taught them, it was that there was always more than one way of looking at something.


End file.
